Dunk Showoff
by Hiro Konobu
Summary: Elise, and Marisol have interesting ways of settling their arguements this is one of them.


Dunk Showoff

By Hiro Konobu

I don't own anything except Radio Hiro, my fics…and a copy of SSX 3.

(Story begins at Green Station where two SSX riders are having a difference of opinion on something)

"So what do you think Marisol should I go with the hot pants or black Jean shorts?"

"Elise you should go with neither."

"Why?"

"Because you can never win against a hot body like mine."

"Really all I'm saying is that you are a bimbo Elise."

"Take this into account that you're a slut Marisol."

"Look all I'm saying is that you look like a slut Elise, also when perceive that image people are going to look down on you for that, and call you a slut."

"Yeah, well mine are bigger than yours Elise."

"What the hell are you babbling about Marisol? No wonder people try to kill you off in just about every SSX Tricky fic done."

(Now as Elise and Marisol start to fight guess who pops up to break up the catfight)

"Girls, Girls, Girls. This is no way to settle your differences."

"It isn't? I thought it was a good way to settle fights with bimbos."

"I thought it was a good way too, in terms of settling fights with crazy imbeciles like Elise."

(After that was said Elise and Marisol start to fight again Seeiah then proposes a way to settle their differences)

"Elise, Marisol! I guess I can't settle it in a talking matter so… meet me at yellow station in 19 minutes so we can settle this."

(19 minutes later at Yellow Station)

"Seeiah said there would be something set up in 19 minutes. Where is it?"

"I really don't know you ditz."

(Just then some lights and some other stuff come on as well)

"Welcome our next two dunkers here to settle a score about certain words that can't be said any further unless this fic became M."

"Seeiah what are you doing?"

"Elise this is what I meant by settling differences between you and Marisol."

"What difference does it make besides I'm going to win anyway, because I Marisol will not lose to a (exploit deleted)…hey how come my word was deleted?"

"That's because we are on TV Marisol they will not permit it."

(Elise laughs at Seeiah's statement while Marisol gets ready to hurt her but Seeiah tells them otherwise)

"Look if you two must fight do it on the court."

"What court Seeiah?"

"This court Marisol."

(As she says that a court like a basketball one appears…along with three judges)

"I also would like to introduce the three judges for this event, who are Mac Fraser…"

"Yo."

"…Moby Jones…"

"Hello blokes."

"…and Allegra Sauvagess."

(Now Allegra just nods her head to respond to the last statement.)

"Now what?"

"Marisol, you see those basketballs over there?"

"Yes."

"You and Elise shall dunk them to settle your differences are you ready?"

"No what are the judges for?"

"The judges are there to judge you on your dunk during these three rounds, and that's that so begin."

(Now after some decision on who goes first we see Marisol getting ready to dunk)

"How should I start this…I know."

(Marisol decides to do windmill left trick before the dunk goes in)

"So judges what do you think of that dunk?"

"I for one I thought it was kind of basic I give it a five."

"I'd have to go with Mac on this one, really didn't feel stoked about your dunk, I have to give it a six."

"I Moby didn't like at all a two"

"Ouch! Low scores all around for Marisol giving her a 13. Now Elise is getting ready to dunk herself."

"Let's see all I have to do is get something higher than a 13 so I'll try this."

(As Elise dunks you can see that this one had a higher degree of difficulty compared to Marisol's dunk cause she bounced the ball first then dunked it in)

"Judges…"

"Well I thought the dunk had more difficulty used then Marisol's because she bounced the ball to a dunk rather than a basic trick into a dunk I'm giving you a seven."

"Well that not impressive I give it a five."

"After what Moby and Mac said…I'm giving you a six."

"Well after the first round we see that Elise has a five point lead over Marisol. At this time we will take a short break we will be right back after these commercials."

(During the break Elise is thinking about a dunk technique)

"I know doing this will be hard, but some techniques in terms of dunks have to."

(Also during that same break we see Marisol taking something)

"With this I will beat that slut Elise to the ground and get some obvious strength as well."

(After the break)

"Welcome back to the dunk showoff now our two dunkers have had some time to think about their next dunk so here they go, First up Elise."

"Hey get a prop in here I'm going to jump it."

(They set up a bench on the court and Elise jumps it along with getting ball under her legs in time to get back into the dunk)

"Okay judges what did you think of that?"

"I thought it was cool I give it an eight for use of a prop."

"Mac you're giving out too many high scores for something gimmicky like that I give it a six."

"While I give it a seven."

"Now for Marisol's final dunk…my…she has gotten…well big."

(Well let's just say you see a muscle bound version of Marisol, and she is talking a little bit…err a lot deeper as well. Elise had something to say about it)

"WTF! Marisol Why did you take something like that?"

"What do you mean slut?"

"You were taking something I just know it."

"Now it's time for my dunk."

(As she does she ends up missing the dunk even after setting up two props and doing two tricks.)

"What the…how did I miss?"

"Maybe it was stuff the author never mentioned bimbo."

(As Marisol gets angry at elise and yelling random obscenities the backboard falls on her and kills her)

"Okay isn't the "Marisol must die death clause" gone too far in this fic…or the author was being lazy again."

Okay so I might have been lazy, and made a not so funny fic out of boredom so sue me.

End


End file.
